


Hunter vs Archer

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [197]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint meets Hunter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter vs Archer

“Phil!” It took almost all of Clint’s willpower not to run into Phil’s arms like they do in cheesy romcoms, so instead, he grinned at Phil as he boarded the Bus.

“Clint!” Phil didn’t seem to have any trouble with expressing himself, since he just pulled Clint into a hug. That, or they were in a room of people he could trust. Clint didn’t hesitate to hug him back, burying his face in Phil’s neck.

God, he’s missed this man so much.

“Clint.” A familiar voice greeted. Clint looked up to see his ex-wife. smiling at him. 

“Bobbi.” Clint greeted with a nod, stepping away from Phil to stand up straight.

“Clint?” A new guy, someone Clint hasn’t seen before, said.

“Lance.” Bobbi warned with a roll of her eyes, Clint’s been on the other end of that before, and isn’t that nostalgic.

“Bobbi.” Lance mimicked.

“Clint.” Clint extended his hand to offer to ‘Lance’.

Lance stared at it for a while before taking it, squeezing harder than necessary. “Hunter.”

“Um… Archer?” Clint tried.

Bobbi pinned her lips between her teeth to stop from giggling and Lance scowled at Clint. Phil cleared his throat to get all of their attention. Even he seemed amused. Clint feels like he missed something here.

“Let me make proper introductions.” He put his hand on Clint’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. “Clint, this is Lance Hunter.”  _Oh._  “Agent Hunter, this is Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye. You might have heard of him?”

“No. Never.” Lance said. Bobbi bumps his shoulder and he rolls his eyes. “Fine. I did. I don’t live under a rock. I know who the great Hawkeye is.”

“Nobody really calls me that unless I’m fighting an invasion.”

Hunter nodded solemnly, “Right. Right.” He put his arm around Bobbi and clicked his tongue. “Well, I’m Bobbi’s husband-”

“ _Ex-_ husband.” Bobbi corrected, taking the arm off of her shoulder. 

“-You might have heard of me?” Hunter continued, overlapping with Bobbi. “Right. Ex. I always forget that.”

Bobbi nodded, scrunching up her nose. 

“ _Oh._  Yes. I have heard of you.”

“You have?” Both Bobbi and Hunter asked.

“Well, I did hear that Bobbi got married again. I just didn’t really bother to check on who.” He turned to Bobbi “No offence.” Bobbi shrugged. “So it’s you. Congratulations, man. Bobbi is great.” 

“I know. I married her.” Hunter scowled again.

“Yeah, I just-”

“And divorced.” Bobbi added.

“Why do you keep saying that?” Hunter turned to Bobbi.

“Because we  _are_  divorced.”

“I know that!”

“Then why do you insist on telling him that I’m your wife!”

“Because it’s true.”

“It  _was_  true. Now, its not.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Now, you are not my husband and I am not your wife!”

Clint leaned over to Phil and whispered. “Are they always like this?”

“Only when they forget they’re not alone, which is to say usually when they think I’m not in the room.” Phil whispered back. “I think we better get out of here.”

“Why?”

“These fights are usually followed by angry sex.”

“Ooh, now there’s an idea.”

“We’re not angry.”

Clint rolled his eyes at Phil. “It’s-really-nice-to-see-you-I-missed-you-so-much sex then.”

Phil grinned at him, “That could work. We still have 2 hours until briefing starts. How do you feel about rejoining the Mile High Club?”

Clint pulled him up the stairs in an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> #Hunter still loves bobbi okay#and she does too#but theyre not right for each other#so they just do angry sex#also people may have forgotten to mention to hunter that Phil and Clint are sort of kinda married#so he thinks he has to be all alphamale around bobbi when Clint is there#Clint finds out ofc#and explains to Hunter that hey not that your ex wife isnt crazy hot and like really super great#but im kinda over her and im so in love with MY#husband#Phil Coulson#if you didnt notice#which im starting to think you didnt#and they become bffs because come on#they would totally be bffs.#clint and hunter best friends 5eva
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/113881655746/finally-finished-reporting-on-1998-in-europe%22)


End file.
